


Christmas with the Winchesters

by that_one_dudee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_dudee/pseuds/that_one_dudee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time for the Winchesters and their boyfriends, and Gabriel's got plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with the Winchesters

  The Winchesters and their boyfriends where gathered around the Christmas tree, Dean and Cas huddled together on the couch with a big blanket covering them, and Sam and Gabriel on the floor surrounded by empty boxes and torn wrapping paper, grinning like small children. A single gift was left under the tree. Well, not exactly under the tree, Gabriel had wanted to make sure the box was the biggest, so he had literally gone and gotten a refrigerator box and used up three different wrapping paper tubes, which was both surprising and yet still expected of him by the other three.  
"Jesus Gabriel, what did you get him, a moose?" Dean asked as the package was slid in front of Sam for him to open. Gabriel just smiled and waggled his eyebrows at Dean and Cas. Cas leaned over to his boyfriend and whispered something in his ear.  
All eyes turned back to Sam as they heard the sound of packaging tape being ripped off of the cardboard box. Sam opened up the box with wide eyes and looked in. He was quiet for a moment before he looked up.  
"Gabe, what is this?" he said as he pulled out two large boxes, each about half the size of the first box, both wrapped in red and green striped paper with a ribbon sitting on the top. Dean laughed so hard he fell off of the couch he had once previously been laying on.  
"Dude, that's amazing!" Dean said through tears.  
Sam looked at Gabriel with a confused face. Gabriel smiled. "Ya see Sammy, your gift is inside one of the boxes, and you're going to have to open them to find it." he explained, popping a candy cane into his mouth. Sam picked up one of the packages, tearing at the paper quickly.  
"Oh, man. This is gonna be good." Dean said, wiping his tears away and pulling out his phone.  
Sam opened the box, to find yet another, slightly smaller box. He sighed and opened that one, too, to find yet another box. It went on and on until, finally, after nine more boxes, he got to what everyone could only assume was the smallest box, because it was hardly the size of one's palm.  
Sam pulled it out slowly, eyes threatening to spill tears. It was a box like one you would find a ring in, and Sam had no doubt that this was the moment Gabriel was going to ask him to marry him.  
"Gabe, I..."  
"Go on, open it, Samsquatch." Gabriel whispered, smiling profusely.  
Sam opened it. The room was silent, everyone waiting for Sam to show them what they all assumed was and engagement ring. But it never came.  
"God dammit, Gabriel!"  
Gabriel fell to the floor laughing. Sam glared at his boyfriend before showing Cas and Dean what was in the box.  
There, sitting in the box, was a single small piece of paper with two words scrawled across it in blue pen.

  
**_Wrong Box_ **

  
Cas gave Sam an apologetic glance. "Gabriel, was that really necessary?" Gabriel stopped laughing and looked up to see his brother scowling.  
"Hey," Gabriel said, scooting closer to Sam. Sam glared at his boyfriend and crossed his arms.  
"I'll help you open the next box" Gabriel said in a failed cheery voice. Sam just kept glaring.  
"Yeah, you're right. That one's just a trick too." he said. Sam snorted and smiled a little.  
"So, I'll just do it this way. Dean-o, you still filming?" Gabriel looked behind him. Dean gave him a thumbs up and held his phone up.  
"Samuel Winchester, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
